


Not Quite Love Letters

by DoomedTemperament



Series: EreJean Magic AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Letters, M/M, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Passive-aggression, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After passing the note, Jean grinned at the indignant look on Eren's face, nearly laughing when the other boy started to jot down something, only to scribble it out immediately after writing it. Eren's cheeks had gone a bit red, and it was almost, dare Jean say it, cute, but he pushed that intrusive thought out of his head. As if.</p><p>Unfortunately, things started going to shit after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so since Hanji is in this but Marco is still alive, I'm going to go ahead and say that I have absolutely no idea what's going on anymore. This is getting out of hand.
> 
> If you haven't read the first fic in the series (or just need a refresher), I'd recommend reading that or else some of this won't make a whole lot of sense.

Jean hated late-night study sessions. He hated them more than being scolded by his mother whenever she sent letters, more than accidentally getting singed by one of the phoenixes whenever he was on animal duty, more than getting his clothes covered in stray pine needles whenever he snuck off to the forest before boring lessons. But, perhaps, not more than he hated Eren Jaeger.

Ever since the horse head incident, Jean had taken it upon himself to hold a personal vendetta against the other boy. It didn't help that he now had an acute sense of whenever the boy was around, almost as if he had some sort of internal compass. And even worse was that somehow, the suicidal bastard had managed to swap one of his other classes with Thomas Wagner, landing him in the same Rift History course as Jean. He was never hesitant to state his opinions, and for some reason, their instructor Hanji seemed to love him- something about how he was "so enthusiastic" or bullshit like that. It chafed Jean to admit that he had been almost impressed by the way Eren held his beliefs firmly, even more so to admit that every once in a blue moon, Eren might have made some sort of sense.

As it happened, he was in his Rift History class at that very moment- sleeping, because of course he had to stay up for one of the aforementioned study sessions. Or at least he had been sleeping, until a slip of paper was insistently nudged against his resting hands. He blearily blinked, waking up slowly from his nap, and turned to his head to the side.

Eren was not-so-surreptitiously sliding the paper across the table, making it past Marco, who Jean had purposely sat with to act as a buffer zone between him and Eren. At least Hanji wasn't paying attention, so he actually had an opportunity to read what was written without getting chewed out.

_**Hey, Kirschtein. You might want to wake up before you miss your notes. Or get caught by Hanji, which would probably be worse. -EJ** _

Jean stared at the words for a few seconds, waiting until they made sense, and picked up his pen to send back a response. Once he was done writing, he passed the slip back, ignoring the way Marco nervously glanced at him.

_**Whatever, mom. I was up studying all night, so I deserve a little rest. Also, what's up with the signature? -JK** _

"Jean, you do remember that if Hanji catches someone passing notes, they'll read the notes out loud, right?" Marco whispered, glancing between him and Eren, who was currently scribbling back on the piece of paper.

"Yeah, I know. But Hanji isn't paying attention, right?" Jean muttered in return, taking the piece of paper that was so blatantly passed over Marco's arms. Marco sighed and shook his head.

"Just... try to be careful, okay?"

Jean didn't hear Marco, as he was too busy reading Eren's quickly-written reply;

_**Take a nap later or something, this is important. Also, I'm not your mom. I would cry if I was. The signature is a habit. -EJ** _

Barely managing to suppress an annoyed groan, Jean read over the paper again, tempted to crumple it up. Marco looked increasingly concerned, but Jean paid him no mind.

_**Considering the fact that I'm not planning on killing myself by going anywhere near the rift unlike some people, this class is basically useless. -JK** _

_There, that ought to spite him,_ Jean thought, sending the paper back to Eren.

The back and forth continued, each addition steadily getting more passive-aggressive, and Jean took pride in the way the defender seemed to get more and more irritated.

_**"Basically useless"? Bold words for a coward. -EJ** _

_**Who are you calling a coward? If my memory is right, I'm not the one who nearly pissed himself when one of the basilisks escaped the biodome and slithered into the showers. -JK** _

_**That exaggeration is even grosser and more ridiculous than your face. -EJ** _

_**Your insults are shit-tier, too. -JK** _

_**Neigh. -EJ** _

_**WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LET THAT GO?! -JK** _

_**Never. -EJ** _

"Jean, I think Hanji is ending their speech. You might want to stop." Marco whispered, fiddling with his pen and glancing between him and Eren.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a second."

_**Whatever. You can call me a horse-face all you want, but I'm still prettier than you. -JK** _

After passing the note, Jean grinned at the indignant look on Eren's face, nearly laughing when the other boy started to jot down something, only to scribble it out immediately after writing it. Eren's cheeks had gone a bit red, and it was almost, dare Jean say it, cute, but he pushed that intrusive thought out of his head. As if.

Unfortunately, things started going to shit after that.

Especially since Hanij happened to turn around right as Eren tried to slip the revised note to Jean.

"Mister Jaeger!" Hanji practically crooned, "Is that a note I see? Because you know my policy on note-passing."

Eren's eyes went almost comically wide, and Jean would have laughed if he wasn't going to be screwed over as well. He groaned and nearly slammed his head on the desk in frustration, trying to ignore Marco's sympathetic expression as Hanji approached Eren and took the note.

"Alright, let's see what we have here..." Hanji cleared their throat, and in a surprisingly good set of imitations (they always had a flair for dramatics), began to read.

"Hey, Kirschtein. You might want to wake up before you miss your notes. Or get caught by Hanji, which would probably be worse. Oh, now Eren, that's not very nice."

Several of the other students in the class let out chuckles, and if Jean wasn't already mortified beyond belief, he would have been able to see the deep red staining Eren's cheeks. Hanji continued to read the note, the laughter getting louder as the insults were traded.

"...but I'm still prettier than you! Ah, good one. Alright, final line, let's see what this says... hmm." Jean finally lifted his head, waiting to hear what Eren's reply had been. But instead, Hanji tilted their head, trying to read the scribbled mess on the paper and letting out a string of words that sounded suspiciously like 'Oh, so that's how it is.' With a wide grin, they folded up the note and slipped it into the pocket of their jacket.

"Well, that was exciting! I think you've suffered enough punishment. However, I'd highly recommend that both of you sit in for my next session during your free hour, as I'll be too busy to reteach what you missed otherwise." Hanji chirped, and paced back to the front of the room. "Now, where did I leave off? Oh, yes..."

Jean didn't bother to finish listening to the lesson. It was far too late to take any sensible notes, and he didn't want to waste Marco's time at the free hour to copy off of his notes; Maybe he really didn't have any choice other than to take Hanji's suggestion.

Then again, that meant spending another glorious hour in Jaeger's presence.

What a mess.

\---

Later that day, Hanji would insist that Eren and Jean sat together during their lesson- "for the sake of learning how to get along".

\--

_**Whatever. You can call me a horse-face all you want, but I'm still prettier than you. -JK** _

_**~~Of course you're pretty,~~ but you're also an idiot. -EJ** _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at doomedtemperament.tumblr.com (you know the drill)


End file.
